That Didn’t Happen
by Chexdex
Summary: What if Addison never cheated on Derek? What if he never became indifferent or even absent? Find out what happens to the Shepherds. Do they have children or is Addison pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**That Didn't Happen**

Addison & Derek

**Chapter 1:**

It was a normal Saturday, well not exactly. Both Addison and Derek had off. Derek was running around Central Park like always. But inside of doing it early morning before heading off to the hospital, he was running around nine o'clock in the morning. Addison and him both woke up late, which wasn't a bad thing at all.

Derek did four laps around Central Park then headed back to the brownstone which is right across the street from Central Park.

While Derek was running, Addison was in the upstairs bathroom, holding a pregnancy test in her hand and waiting. Her period was about a week late and well Addison should know the signs better than anyone. She started getting morning sickness but didn't mention it to Derek. Her breasts also had swollen slight and were sore to touch. She sat on the toilet as she waited the appropriate amount of minutes. She was watching her watch carefully, it seemed like forever. Time was up. Addison was afraid to look but she had to. Addison then looked at the pregnancy test that read, positive. She was pregnant. Derek would be home at any moment so she slipped the test in her pocket and then walked out of the bathroom, forgetting about the box that was in the garbage then downstairs and into the kitchen.

As Derek reached the steps to their brownstone he stopped and stretched a little but also stopped to catch his breath. Derek then proceeded into the brownstone. "I'm back." Derek called out as she closed the front door behind him. He took off his shoes and went into the kitchen to find his wife.

"Hi Honey, here's your coffee." Addison said as she poured Derek a cup of coffee then handed it to him. She was thankful that he was never around when she got sick otherwise he would be worried and concerned.

"Thanks." Derek replied, taking a sip of coffee then placing it on the counter. "I'm just going to go wash up." Derek said, leaning in and kissing Addison quickly. He wanted to wash his face and everything and change his shirt.

Addison nodded her head. She understood. He's all hot and sweaty from running, of course she likes him like that but he's probably uncomfortable being all like that.

Derek then headed upstairs and into their bedroom. As he walked in he took off his shirt, dropping it to the floor. Then walked into the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water, which cooled him down. As he was drying off his face he noticed a pregnancy test box but no pregnancy test. 'Oh no' Derek thought. He guessed that Addison is pregnant, but he has to act cool about it till she tells him. He tossed the box back into the garbage and headed back downstairs.

Once Derek had left to go upstairs, Addison took a seat at the kitchen table. She had a glass of orange juice in front of her. She wasn't exactly in the mood to eat anything; it would just make her nauseas and she can't drink her normal cup of coffee so juice it is, being that Addison isn't a huge tea drinker. She sat and she waited for Derek.

Derek walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He smiled at his wife then grabbed his coffee off of the counter and took a seat across from Addison at the table. He could see she wasn't drinking coffee so she must be pregnant. "What do you want to do today?" Derek asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Derek we need to talk." Addison said simply. She didn't want to talk about what she wanted to do today. She wanted to talk about her pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"About what?" Derek questioned. It seemed like Addison was going to tell him right here and now. Which isn't a bad thing. Derek should know now, but he already knows butt Addison doesn't know that.

"Derek…" Addison started saying then pause. It was so hard for her to tell him. But she had to. She has to tell Derek that she's pregnant. He needs to know. "I'm…. pregnant." Addison told him, waiting for some sort of a reaction, good or bad.

"Your… pregnant." Derek repeated. He didn't want to sound obvious or anything. Derek took a moment to think then jumped out of his seat, now hugging Addison. He was excited, before they were never ready. Well for the past ten years or so. They were always focusing on their practice and that's all. But now Addison is pregnant. Of course it wasn't planned, most of the time pregnancy is it.

"You're not mad?" Addison asked her arms still around Derek. It wasn't planned. She assumed he would be mad, furious or something, but not excited. They always said when they both would be ready they would start trying. Only thing is they never said they were both ready. Addison has been ready and has been waiting for Derek to say something to her about it.

Derek shook his head as he pulled away from the hug. "Mad? No way." Derek replied. He had no idea why Addison would think he was mad. It was exciting news. Sure it was also surprising but exciting at the same time. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be a daddy.

"Derek, you have no idea how happy I am." Addison told him, then kissing him passionately on the lips. She has been waiting to have a child forever. Sure they both didn't want children during their internship or residency. But when they became attendings, things change.

Derek smiled against Addison's lips. They will have the family they always wanted, the family they always dreamed about. He couldn't wait. Derek then sat back down in his chair as did Addison. "Do you know how far along you are?" Derek asked. He knows she just took the pregnancy test today but Addison doesn't know that he knows.

Addison shook her head. "No, I mean I can guess but I just took a test this morning, when you were running." Addison admitted. Addison could take a wild guess but it probably wouldn't be accurate at all. She will have to wait; of course she would have to get an OB/GYN. But that's not too hard at all. There are two OB/GYN attendings where they work so she would just ask her friend.

Derek nodded his head as he listened. "I'm guessing Kate will be your OB." Derek stated. He knows how close Addison and Kate are. He didn't think she would go to anyone else. Of course Derek wouldn't be surprised if Addison wanted to be her own OB, but Derek wouldn't allow it.

"You know, I was thinking about getting you and Mark. Yea a neurosurgeon and plastic surgeon could be my OB." Addison said jokingly as she laughed. "Of course Kate will be my OB" Addison replied as she smiled. She wouldn't pick anyone else to be her OB/GYN. Kate would probably be insulted if she chose someone else. Almost like being stabbed in the back.

Derek smirked at Addison. Derek and Mark being an OB/GYN is not possible at all. "Are you hungry?" Derek asked, walking into the kitchen and taking the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator including bacon.

"No, slightly nau…" Addison said before running off to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she knelt down and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Derek had put the eggs and bacon down before chasing after her. He grabbed the towel and handed it to Addison when she was done. "Thanks." Addison said as she wiped her mouth.

"You okay?" Derek asked as he rubbed her back softly. Addison looked at him and nodded her head. "Yea." Addison said before placing the towel down and leaning against the wall. "Pregnancy sucks." Addison said as rested her hand on her stomach.


End file.
